Whirlwind
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Don't want to give anything away. Caitlyn goes to a Connect 3 concert with her Connect 3 hating best friend. Chapter 19 UP! Naitlyn...
1. Want to Go to a Concert?

"Hey Kris!" Caitlyn greeted, walking up to her best friend, Kristen's, locker.

"Hi Cait" Kristen responded, shutting her locker door. "What's up?"

"Not too much, just…well, you know that big concert happening in town next week? The one they are constantly advertising on HOT TUNES," Caitlyn asked.

"Um, no. You know I _hate _watching that channel 'cause of its pathetic preppy shows!" Kristen accused.

"Oh, right, I forgot…" Caitlyn muttered. "Well, either way, there is a huge concert happening on the 21st. My mom said she would take us!" Caitlyn exclaimed, beaming.

"Sweet," Kristen responded with enthusiasm. "Who's playing?"

"Um, just some bands?" Caitlyn tip-toed around the question. Her statement came out more like a question than an answer.

Kristen smirked at her hair-brained friend knowingly. "Do you actually know any of the bands that are going?"

"Duh! Of course I know! PSH!" Caitlyn sputtered. "I know tons! Like… the… um, uh, um… OH! The Lightning Strikes are playing… Lima Red… and other people."

Kristen just shook her head laughing.

"There's a website, you can check it when you get home," Caitlyn glared as her friend patronized her.

The two girls walked towards home room together.

"Well," Kristen started, as they sat down at their desks in the class. "The two you named aren't really _that _good."

"Sure they are!" Caitlyn exclaimed, defending two of her favourite bands.

"Dude, they're all _prep_," Kristen said disgustedly.

"I really wish you would stop labelling EVERYONE!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She began her rehearsed speech, "You know how I-"

"-hate when people are labelled. It's not fair! How a person looks does not define who they are," Kristen imitated. "I know!"

"Well, then quit calling things _preppy_!"

"Whatever," Kristen sighed. "I'll check the website tonight."

This was the last thing the girls got to say before their teacher, Mrs. F, began her lesson for the day.

Caitlyn stared into space as she thought about the huge lie she had just told her best friend.

Caitlyn hadn't been exactly truthful when she said she didn't know any other bands at the concert. In fact, Caitlyn's secret favourite band, Connect 3, would be there. Caitlyn was ecstatic, Kristen on the other hand, would not be. Caitlyn and Kristen had a Connect 3 past; they were OBSESSED with the band for a full year before entering into high school. They were sophomores now, and everyone considered Connect 3 fans 'un-cool'.

Kristen was obsessed with front man Shane Grey, while Caitlyn liked guitarist Nate Green. Poor old Jason Brown had been dubbed gay and seriously mental by the two young girls.

Since the year of C3 obsession, Kristen had become a SCENE kid, and had a growing interest in metal music as well as her new, bad news boyfriend Jake. Kristen and Caitlyn no longer saw eye to eye, causing Kristen to constantly alienate Caitlyn and crowning her 'prep'.

Caitlyn had made countless attempts to find other friends, people who had the same interests as her. But, Caitlyn's hopes had been dashed. It was nearly impossible to change cliques in high school.

Caitlyn felt as though she had no real friends. She was all alone, in a sea of people who didn't relate to her. Caitlyn learned to deal with the lonely feeling. It was almost like an inside joke…with herself, which was just plain pathetic.

All Caitlyn's friends were like Kristen. They were all 'emo' and differed from current pop culture, not that Caitlyn went with pop culture either…. She was different, but also the same as many other girls. But, Caitlyn noticed that she was different in a different way from her out cast friends. They all looked the same, while she looked different from pop culture _and _out casts.

Although her fashion sense difference was quite apparent, her music choice was not, and therefore she chose to hide it from her friends. It had been working, but it was difficult to keep up and image that Caitlyn wasn't. She yearned to be accepted into the group of girls who were like her. They acknowledged her, but as long as she hung out with the 'creepy emo girl', she was not a part of their group.

Caitlyn sighed once again. She had learned to deal with her life, she had no choice. All she could do was endure it, and hope things got better with age.

Caitlyn was truthfully bursting with excitement to attend the Connect 3 concert. Ever since 8th grade the two girls promised to one day go to a C3 concert together. This subtle tricking of her best friend would help finally achieve this goal, and Caitlyn couldn't be happier.


	2. Connect 3 are Playing?

"Oh, God!" Kristen moaned, checking the concert website, while talking to Caitlyn on the phone.

"What?" Caitlyn's voice cracked. She knew right away 'what'. Kristen had discovered the concerts main event: Connect 3.

"Connect 3 are playing? Cait…" Kristen moaned, stretching out Caitlyn's name.

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware," Caitlyn quickly lied.

"Ugh," Kristen groaned. "You _SO_ owe me! I mean, you're already dragging me to that Magenta Night emo-posing band's concert!"

"Oh, quit complaining! It won't be _that _bad!"

"I guess," Kristen agreed, although she wasn't really convinced. "We could always…" Kristen trailed off with an evil smirk evident in her voice.

"What?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"We could always make a _huge _sign saying _'Connect 3: The Definition of Gay!'_ . Won't that be hilarious?" Kristen laughed.

Caitlyn internally groaned.

"I guess," Caitlyn sighed. "But, that could be dangerous…"

"How so?" Kristen asked confused.

"Okay, picture this. A few hundred C3 fans surrounding you and you're holding that sign…. They may decide to attack you." Caitlyn laughed, amused at the mental image that created.

"True," Kristen said sadly. "It would have been fun though….Messing with hundreds of preps at once. Could you imagine?"

"Krys," Caitlyn said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I have to go. My mom is asking for the phone." Kristen sighed. Then her voice changed to a much sombre tone. "She needs to call my dad…. Divorce stuff."

"Oh, well, text me if things get out of hand," Caitlyn comforted, remembering the last time Kristen's parents talked about the divorce. Caitlyn had received a phone call from a hysteric Kristen.

"Alright, thanks" Kristen muttered before hanging up the phone.

Caitlyn bit her lip as she heard the dial tone. She hung up her phone as well and moved her attention to the lap top on the bed before her.

Caitlyn stared into space as she asked herself when life got so complicated.

_Hiding who I am, what I like, who I want to be. Parents making their children cry. _Caitlyn thought.

Life seemed to have taken a 180 degree turn the second the two best friends stepped foot through the front door of McKinley High on their first day of grade nine.

The two girls had gone from Kris and Cait, the inseparables, to Caitlyn and that freaky 'emo' chick.

Caitlyn let her breath, which she had been subconsciously holding. She fell back into her pillows, closing her eyes, and drifting off into a dream about Nate Green.


	3. Me?

"Oh my god!" Kristen burst out. "I _cannot believe _that I'm waiting here in a barricade of preps _five hours _before a concert, the day before mid-terms!"

"Oh, hush! It isn't really that bad! Plus, your first exam isn't for another three days, remember? I do!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Whatever," Kristen answered snippily.

The five long hours past excruciatingly slow. Kristen kept zoning out while blasting metal from her iPod, while Caitlyn tried studying, getting some last minute cramming done.

"Okay guys," a peppy woman in pink said, standing in front of the line. "We know you guys have been waiting a _long_ time! So with out further ado, let's start the show!"

The line, of mainly girls, rushed into the pit area surrounding the stage. Band after band came out. Some awesome, some… not so much!

"Can we leave now? _Please?_" Kristen asked as the second last band left the stage of screaming fans.

"Come on, Kris! We've waited all day! We _are not _missing the FINAL band," Caitlyn explained, rolling her eyes.

"And now," a deep voice boomed through out the outdoor theatre. "CONNECT 3!"

The three guys stepped onto stage, meeting a solid wall of screams.

Caitlyn's breath hitched as she stared up at Nate. She thought he looked even cuter in person. Inside Caitlyn was screaming her head off and happy dancing, but on the outside she played it cool, simply smiling.

"Hey, girls," Shane, the ever-suave front man said into his microphone, making all the girls swoon. "We have a pretty amazing set list for you guys tonight. It includes a few surprises as well," he continued with a wink.

Nate chuckled at the crowd's response to Shane.

"We really hope _everyone _has fun tonight!" Nate smiled, absent-mindedly strumming his guitar. He scanned the crowd, his eyes falling on two girls in the front row who were surprisingly calm, compared to the rest of the frantic girls.

Nate made eye contact with Caitlyn for a split second before blushing faintly and looking away.

An hour later, the concert was coming to a close. Nate and Caitlyn's eyes had met a few more times, each instant lasting increasingly longer than the last.

"So girls, this is our final song-" Jason said which was followed by a unanimous 'aw', "and we want 3 fans to come up on stage. Each of us are going to chose 1 girl"

The crowd erupted with shouts. As Shane and Jason picked 2 random girls Nate took his time. He gave Caitlyn a lopsided smile before choosing her.

"What?" Caitlyn said looking around at Krysten.

"He chose you, dumb ass" she laughed.

"But, I, what...uh"

"GO" Krysten said pushing her towards the stage.

A few big security guards easily hoisted Caitlyn onto the stage. As her feet connected with the ground she looked up, right into the face of Nate Gray, their faces centimeters apart.

"Hi, I'm Nate"

"I know" Caitlyn said dreamily, before blushing nervously as he chuckled. "I'm, uh...Caitlyn." Nate nodded.

_"So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
I hope to see you at he finish line"_ Nate sang, finishing off the song.

Caitlyn smiled as Nate gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, which the audience was unable to see.

"Here" Nate whispered into her ear slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

Caitlyn smiled and stepped off the stage with the other 2 girls who looked like they were going to have a mental break down. Caitlyn made her way towards Krysten.

"Hey you! So, how was lover boy? Is he as 'cute' up close as he is in the posters on your wall?" Krysten teased.

"Ha ha, that was 2 summers ago..." Caitlyn said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out. She looked down at the folded piece of paper in her hand and opened it.

**Nick  
674-453-3453  
-Call Me**

Caitlyn smiled and put the paper in her pocket before Krysten could see it.

"Uh, let's go. I have an exam tomorrow morning at 8:30" Caitlyn said linking arms with Krysten. "You know I need at least 6 hours of sleep or else I'm a zombie" Caitlyn laughed.

**So the hugest thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am so happy people like it. I thought the fact that I got 0 reviews for the first chapter meant the story was bad. I guess Im just really impatient waiting for reviews! :) Please please please review and tell me what you think. And Im looking for any constructive critism I can get. Oh and if anyone is looking for a beta reader or just someone to look over their stories I'd be happy to help! :)**


	4. Whats YOUR number?

Caitlyn sat starring at her phone anxiously. She had memorized Nate's number, but still didn't have the guts to dial it. Caitlyn took a deep mouthful of air and dialed the number, and prior to hitting call she let out the breath.

"It'll be cool Cait. He is just an ordinary guy, more than half of your friends are guys! You'll be fine. Just say 'hey' and begin an awesome conversation with-"

"Hello?" Nate's voice came through the receiver cutting Caitlyn off.

"Uh, uh...h-h-hi" she stuttered.

"Who is this?"

"It's...it's-um, it's C-c-Caitlyn" she finally got out.

"Really?" Nate asked, now captivating his opportunity to suffer from nervousness.

Caitlyn nodded, before smacking herself for being so dim-witted. "Yes" she said audibly.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to call...or if you had sold it to some wild fan" Nate laughed.

"Oh no! I would never do that! No one knows I have your number!" Caitlyn said quickly.

"Calm down, I was only teasing."

"Okay"

"Hey, Nate...do you have any clean underwear?" Caitlyn heard another hushed tone.

"Shit, Shane! Get Out!" Nate said

"Ohh! Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business, ass hole. Now out!"

"But I need clean underwear" Shane moaned. "Mom is doing her clean underwear test and I didn't pass mine...I only packed 3 pairs..."

"We're in Texas for 3 weeks..." Nate said, thinking his brother was the largest moron ever.

"Can I please just have some?"

"Whatever, here!" Nate said and there was some shuffling. "Now out" Followed by a loud bang.

Caitlyn stifled her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nate threatened jokingly.

"Maybe..."

"I'll get you"

The two were getting on like they had known each other for years.

"Well, I have to go...I have school in the morning" Caitlyn said after 30 minutes of talking.

"Yeah, me too I have an interview early tomorrow... Cait?"

"Uh huh?"

"I really like you...I'm glad we're getting to know each other"

Caitlyn smiled, "I'm glad too"

"What's your cell number? Then we can text"

"783-233-6425" Caitlyn recited as she heard the sound of a pen scratching along a paper.

"Okay...talk to you later?"

"Definitely"

They hung up and Caitlyn snuggled into her bed, not believing what had just happened. One thing was for sure though; she was perfectly content with getting to know her dream guy.

_Beep Beep_

Caitlyn looked at her phone which was signaling a new text.

_Miss talking to you already. We need to get together soon. My brothers and I are in two for a few more days. Want to do something? Oh, and Goodnight! - Mr. Prez_

Caitlyn laughed aloud thinking about how cool it would be to hang out with Nate and his brothers.

* * *

**Whoa! You guys are 100 % definately the best readers ever! Im sorry for ever doubting you guys in the first chapter. Oh and both of the phone numbers are 100% made up random numbers. Thank you so much for all the support and keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. What are you doing tonight?

"Hey, who are you texting?" Krysten asked coming up behind Caitlyn, where she was sitting on the school stairs.

"No one" Caitlyn said casually.

"No one, my ass" Krysten laughed sitting next to her.

"Just a friend..."

"Do I know this friend?"

"Not really"

"Are you dating this 'friend'?" Krysten pried and Caitlyn blushed.

"No!"

"There's all the answer I need. You like them but you aren't dating." Krysten smirked.

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Caitlyn groaned.

"'Cause I'm your bestie" Krysten said hugging her. Within Caitlyn was yelling out 'besties don't insult each other every waking moment of the day and secretly hate each other', but on the outside Caitlyn just smiled.

"I guess"

"Oh! There's Jarrett" Krysten said suddenly spotting her boyfriend and running up to him, leaving Caitlyn in her wake.

"Bye" Caitlyn muttered staring at Krysten where she stood with her arms wrapped around Jarett, making out and his hands all over her ass. Caitlyn cringed.

Krysten wasn't exactly the brightest or best decision making person. Caitlyn could see them going too far and making a huge mistake. She could also see krysten getting her heart broken and Caitlyn being left there to pick up the pieces. Caitlyn sighed, why did her life have to be so hard?

_Cant read my, Cant read my  
No he cant read my POKER FACE_

Caitlyn's ringtone suddenly went off. She looked down and checked the caller ID.

Nate.

Caitlyn smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey"

"Hi, I got a few minutes off to talk! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much...just at school watching my best friend and her boyfriend basically have sex in the middle of the school hallway." Caitlyn said nonchalantly as Nate chuckled.

"That sucks. I know how it feels to be the third wheel though, hanging out with Shane and Mitchie sucks!"

"Who's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh, she's Shane's secret girlfriend."

"Cool"

"Yeah...So, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight." Nate asked nervously.

"No, I don't believe I am doing anything. Care to change that?"

"Yes! Want to meet my brothers and I at the Wyatt Hotel on Knowles Street at 4?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, cool. Well, I need to go. Shane is attempting to hit Jason with a wiffle ball bat. Better go break it up..." Nate explained.

"Yeah, I need to go too. Lunch break is almost over...yay, English" Caitlyn laughed sarcastically.

"Ok, well...see you tonight"

"Yup."

"Uh huh" Nate prolonged the concluding conversation.

"Bye Nate" Caitlyn smiled shaking her head walking towards her locker.

"Yeah, bye Caitlyn"

Caitlyn opened her locker and stared into it smiling at nothing in particular. Tonight she was hanging out with Connect 3, and more importantly Nate Gray!

* * *

**Once again, all you loyal amazing reviewers cease to amaze me! I know I kinda left you hanging on the last chapters, that will be happening quite a bit in this story. I find writing more fun that way , and I love leaving things up to the readers imagination! so yeah, thanks to every single person who reviewed! I love you all! And please review this chapter as well! Pretty please!**


	6. What shall we do?

"Bye, Mom! Thanks for the ride" Caitlyn said before closing the door to her mom's car and running towards the hotel to get out of the downpour. Caitlyn walked purposefully towards the elevators repeating the room number Nate had texted her. They couldn't really leave the hotel or else they would get swarmed with paparazzi.

As Caitlyn stood waiting for the elevator she felt her phone beep.

_Park in 10? - Krys_

Caitlyn sighed.

**_Sorry, I can't. I'm not home...I'm out with a friend - Cait_**

Caitlyn closed her phone and stepped onto the elevator. She soon noticed another message.

_Hmm, same friend we were mentioning earlier perhaps? ;) - Krys_

**_Shut up, I got to go! Bye 3- Cait_**

Caitlyn stepped of the elevator and put her phone into her pocket. As she walked towards the hotel room her stomach started churning and her breath quickening.

Caitlyn took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the hotel room. She heard shuffling and the clinking of locks before a shy, smiling Nate appeared.

"Hi, Caitlyn"

"Hey" Caitlyn smirked.

"Come on in" he said opening the door wider. Caitlyn stepped into what looked like a mini mansion. There was a huge staircase and living room and dining room and kitchen.

"Whoa...and I thought the hotel room on last years trip to Washington was amazing..." Caitlyn said looking around.

Nate blushed; he wasn't into the whole showing off your money thing like Shane was.

"Shane only wants the finest" Nate said quietly. Caitlyn nodded in response. "So, what do you want to do? We were going to go down to the hotel restaurant for dinner then catch a movie in the theatre downstairs but Shane and Jase are running late so we have a bit of free time." Nate explained.

"Uhm..."

"..."

"Do you think this is weird, too?" Caitlyn finally let out.

"So weird!" Nate agreed.

"It's like we know each other so well, but-"

"We have only been in each others presence for 6 minutes?" Nate finished for Caitlyn.

"Yea" Caitlyn laughed nodding.

"Hm, I guess we'll get over the weirdness eventually." Caitlyn nodded as a reply.

"HEY! Want to play Rock Band?" Caitlyn exclaimed running towards the TV where the game was set up.

"Sure? What do you want to play?" Nate asked.

"Hmm, well I'm killer at all of the instruments and singing..."

"Not as good as me, I bet"

"Oh! It's on!"

When Shane and Jason came down the stairs they found the 2 in deep concentration. They were taking turns to see who got the better score on each instrument.

"Ugh! Why do we keep getting the exact same score!?!" Caitlyn let out loudly.

"I don't know, maybe we're just perfect for each other" Nate answered smoothly.

"Nice try, too bad pick up lines don't work on me!" Caitlyn laughed and Nate feigned hurt, although Shane and Jason could tell deep down he was hurt that it hadn't worked.

"Hey guys" Shane said finally letting his presence be known.

"Oh hey dude" Nate looked up at Shane, not exactly happy that her ruined the moment. "This is Caitlyn"

"Hi" Shane waved.

"Oh My Gosh! Hi! We can be best friends!" Jason squealed running over to Caitlyn and hugging her.

Caitlyn looked to Nate and gave him a WTF look.

"Jase...Jase...JASE!" Nate yelled.

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

"Let's just go eat dinner..." Nate laughed shaking his head.

* * *

**Thanks to the 3 readers who did review my last chapter! ollyrin, xoxoemily and k2is myhomedog!! You guys are amazing!!!! I want to thank everyone for the consistent reviews and the more I get them, the more consistent my updates will be! :) Oh and guess what... IM SEEING JB IN EXACTLY 11 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Im sooo excited!!!!**


	7. Does Caitlyn have a boyfriend?

_Hey Caity. The guys and I have to leave tonight :( I'm going to miss you soo much, but we'll keep intouch and everything. Plus, I have something really important to tell you. Meet us at the hotel tonight at 6? -Mr. Prez_

"Ohh, does Caitlyn have a boyfriend?" Krysten laughed reading the text over her friends shoulder.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn laughed, shutting her phone.

"And he calls you Caity? The last time Johnny T called you that in grade 3 you almost ripped his head off!"

"I know, but its okay for him to call me that" Caitlyn smiled dreamily.

"You really like this guy," Krysten said, suddenly realising how much the guy meant to Caitlyn. "Am I ever going to meet him...or at least learn his name?"

"Maybe...one day" Caitlyn teased picking up her bag full of Math books.

"Fine! So, want to hang out later?"

"Did you or did you not just read my PRIVATE text message?" Caitlyn asked her friend

"Oh, right...your busy with _him_" Krysten joked.

"Yes, but he is leaving town so you'll have me back soon enough" Caitlyn smiled. "See you later" she said before turning into her classroom.

**_I'll be there! And what do you need to tell me? - Caity_**

_You'll find out tonight! -Prez_

Caitlyn smiled before putting her phone away and opening her binder as the teacher walked into the class.

"Okay class, today we are using the Pythagorean theorem to find the volume of a cylinder." Mr. Kokoski, Caitlyn's buff hockey obsessed math teacher said.

The whole class groaned as he laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great, great reviews! Your all awesome! Sorry its a little bit later than usual but Im freaking out about my oral presentation tomoro at school on the greek goddess Aphrodite! Wish me luck and sending a review helps too!**


	8. Do you want it to mean that?

Caitlyn walked into the hotel for the last time feeling very sad. She had been coming everyday, all week, after school to see the guys who were quickly becoming her best friends. The weird thing about it: she felt closer and friendlier with them than she ever had with Krysten.

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about loosing her only true friends, the ones she barely just met. A few more tears cascaded down her cheeks as she heard the elevator doors ding open on the wrong floor letting another person on.

"Caity?"

Caitlyn's head flew up and she looked into the eyes of Nate. A rush of emotion ran through her and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Caity, what's wrong?" Nate asked Caitlyn, whose head was buried in his chest.

"I don't want you to leave" a bleary eyed Caitlyn looked up at Nate.

"Oh, that...I don't want me to leave either...but have to start rehearsals for the world tour, down in Texas." Nate sighed, for once not feeling like touring the world and getting high off the crowds cheers. "I can't really bail now. This thing is so huge and people have been working on it all year. And I can't let all the fans, not to mention Shane and Jason, down."

"I know," Caitlyn nodded. "I'm just a little sad...but we'll still talk, right?" Caitlyn asked desperately.

"I don't think I would ignore you if I could." Nate smiled.

------

Caitlyn and the boys ordered room service, like usual, before leaving in the limo for the airport.

"Oh my god! This thing is amazing!" Caitlyn said excitedly looking around the limo. There was a Jacuzzi and a mini bar, with its own bartender.

"I know, right!?!" Jason exclaimed, all giddy. "But, when I asked for the birdhouse building station, the limo company said it was a safety hazard" Jason frowned as the other 3 laughed.

As they pulled up to the airport Caitlyn hugged Shane and Jason goodbye. They didn't want to chance Caitlyn leaving a limo with Connect 3, at the same time. Caitlyn really didn't need to be followed by paparazzi as well.

Nate turned to Caitlyn when Shane and Jason were gone.

"Okay, I have something really important that I need to tell you" Nate said holding onto her hand as she nodded. "Shane helped me finally realize and get the guts to do this last night..." Nate rambled.

"Nate! Just tell me" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, I... uh... you see... I kind of....I well" Nate stuttered. "Ugh! You know what!" Nate yelled out aggravated by his mouth which wouldn't seem to cooperate. He grabbed a hold of Caitlyn's face and pressed his lips to hers. "I LIKE YOU" Nate finally got out, when they broke apart.

Caitlyn starred at him wide-eyed.

"Shit, you don't like me like that do you?!"

"No! Nate, I do like you! I'm just shocked" Caitlyn said suddenly, snapping back into reality.

"Oh thank God! I really couldn't have dealt if things got awkward and we stopped talking" Nate sighed.

"No, that won't ever happen. I just can't believe you like me...you have no clue how obsessed with C3 me and my friend were! Her with Shane and me with you. This is just like, the most surreal thing in life!" Caitlyn laughed and Nate smirked.

"I know, I'm pretty hot. A lot of girls think that" Nate said cockily, smiling at Caitlyn.

"Don't be conceited!" Caitlyn laughed elbowing Nate in the stomach.

"Ow! Okay sorry..."

"So..."

"Does this mean we're dating?" Nate suddenly asked.

"Well, do you want it to mean that?"

"Yes"

"Okay, me too. So yes, I'd say we are dating" Caitlyn smiled, then frowned. "Great, the second I finally get a new boyfriend he has to leave!"

"Awe, babe it'll be okay." Nate said hugging her and giving her a quick kiss. "Wait...what do you mean _new?_" Nate smiled. "Do I need to beat this guy up?"

"Maybe...you'll meet my ex one day...but not today. You have a plane to catch!" Caitlyn smiled giving him a hug.

"Okay, bye" Nate said before kissing Caitlyn and stepping out of the limo.

Caitlyn watched through the window as Shane and Jason began talking to Nate, then high five-ing him. Caitlyn smiled and shook her head. She was dating Nate Gray!

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! I havent updated in 3 days! I feel soo bad! Im sorry, I was getting Jonas Brothers tickets. I slept downtown toronto for 17 hours to get them, and I was still the 964th person in line! It was insane!! Then I went boating on my grandpa's new boat, so I havent really been home!! :) But I'll try and get back to normal for updating! And thanks to everyone who wished me luck for my presentation! You guys are amazing! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. What's REALLY wrong?

For the next few days Caitlyn walked around school depressed.

"Cait! What is wrong? And tell the truth!" Krysten said suddenly cutting Caitlyn off in the hallway pulling her to the side.

"Nothing...I just miss him" Caitlyn sighed.

"Oh my god!" Krysten exclaimed throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"You know what!" Caitlyn yelled. "You and Jarett have broken up and gotten back together 7 times in the last 5 months. Every time you have called ME crying and saying how you would never get back with him! You have spent EASILY 6 hours whining about a relationship that doesn't mean a thing, except for physical satisfaction and I'm sick of listening to it!" Caitlyn yelled, for once standing up to Krysten and speaking her mind.

"That was low" Krysten said with a death glare.

"Low? LOW?? You are the queen of taking low shots at people! AT ME! I have had it up to fucking here with you!" Caitlyn yelled, grabbing the attention of passer-byes. "I'm done with your bitching and moaning! I cant stand you! You drive me nuts! And if I want to miss my boyfriend, then fuck you. I will!" Caitlyn finished before stalking down the hall to her classroom red faced and fuming.

As she sat at her desk, her geography teacher started a lesson.

"Sir?" Caitlyn said raising her hand.

"Yes Caitlyn?" Mr. Kiely asked.

"May I use the washroom?"

He nodded his head before Caitlyn headed out the door with a grateful smile on her face. She walked into the bathroom just as tears were about to spill over in eyes. She sat down in one of the stalls leaning against the wall, not caring about how dirty the floor she was sitting no was. Caitlyn pulled out her phone and hit Nate's speed dial.

"Hey? Whats up?" Nate said eagerly, knowing that something was wrong because she was meant to be in class.

"Krysten. I just had a huge fight with her" Caitlyn said through a sob.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry...what happened?"

"I told her the truth. For once I came out and said everything I felt. I put my feelings before hers..." Caitlyn said relieved.

"Oh, what did she say?"

"Poor bitch was stunned silent" Caitlyn laughed in spite of herself.

"Oh, Caitlyn please don't cry!" Nate let out as a fresh wave of tears came to Caitlyn. "Ugh, I wish I were with you right now"

"No, its okay. Your doing your job, making millions of girls swoon!" Caitlyn gave a watery laugh.

"No, I'm practising to make millions of girls swoon" Nate corrected jokingly.

"Whatever, pop star...we'll I better go back to class...Thanks Nate" Caitlyn said standing up and fixing her running mascara.

"Okay sweetie. Just, don't let Krysten get to you"

"I wont, and thanks"

"No problem, its what I'm here for"

Caitlyn smiled before hanging up. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world for being able to have Nate in her life.


	10. Are you dating anyone?

"CAITLYN! Nate's coming on shortly!" Caitlyn's mom yelled from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner for her children.

Caitlyn shot off her double bed where she was doing homework and flew down the staircase. As she reached the hard wood landing she slid on her socks towards the kitchen entrance skillfully. Caitlyn sat down at the table next to her little sister and older brother staring at the screen. There was a woman announcing the arrival of Connect 3 to the in studio audience.

Suddenly, Caitlyn's phone beeped showing a new text.

_You watching? - Nate_

**_You know it! -Caity_**

_Kay, every time I look directly at the camera its for you - Nate_

**_Kay, well...you better go, your on in like 2 minutes! xoxo - Caity_**

Caitlyn set down her phone then looked back to the screen.

"And here they are now!" A blonde, bimbo-ish girl said excitedly as Connect 3 walked out onto the stage.

Caitlyn smiled as she watched Nate sit down on the stool that was set up for the band and interviewer.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm watching this!" Matt, Caitlyn's older brother moaned.

"Shut the hell up, or leave" Caitlyn said, smacking the back of his head.

"So guys, how's the tour going?" the interviewer asked, bringing Caitlyn's attention back to the television.

"Oh it's great!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we are having lots of fun" Nate laughed, making Caitlyn melt. She sighed and her brother groaned.

"But it must be hard being away from family and friends!?"

"Definitely! You can't even begin to imagine spending so much time away from the girl-uh ones you love" Nate stuttered. Caitlyn gulped. Loved?

"It's difficult, but we deal" Shane added coolly, being the 'I don't care about anything' rock star.

"Yeah, plus Nate and Shane can just call up their girlfrien-wnkgefd" Jason started saying but the rest was muffled by Shane's hand.

"Girlfriends?" the interviewer pried slyly.

"Oh god" Caitlyn groaned as Matt laughed and her younger sister Lily asked her if Nate was really dating anyone. She didn't know about Nate and Caitlyn because she couldn't really keep secrets very well.

"Oh, uh...Jase, you're so funny. He's quite a character" Nate laughed nervously.

"Yup, rarely knows what he's talking about himself" Shane added.

"Uh huh..." the interviewer said unconvinced.

"It's true!" Nate laughed out desperately.

"So all 3 members of C3 are single? And we don't want to lie, now do we?"

"Well, you see...uh...umm" Shane stuttered, loosing his cool.

"I AM! That's the truth, but I'm not sure about these two fibbers over here" Jason said, pointing at Shane and Nate who were giving him death glared.

"Jason! NO!" Caitlyn cried out, smacking her head on the table repeatedly, while Matt laughed his ass off.

"How about a commercial break?!" Nate said signaling the camera men to cut.

"How about no?"

"Yes! COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Shane called.

Suddenly a McDonalds commercial appeared on the screen. Caitlyn's phone began ringing as Matt made a grab for it.

"Hello, this is Caitlyn - I suck - Gellar's phone! May I take a message?"

"Matt! You asshole!" Caitlyn yelled lunging for the phone. She ripped it out of his hands. "Hello?"

"IM GOING TO KILL JASON! And who was that?" Nate's agitated voice came through the receiver.

"Sorry, that was my stupid older brother. But anyway...Poor old' Jase. Don't go too hard on him! He is just a unfortunate clueless soul"

"He is going to be a soulless soul when I'm done with him!"

"Natie" Caitlyn warned and Matt snickered. Caitlyn gave him a dirty look and threw something at him.

"No, I'm serious! I'm going to murder the idiot! My manager said the only way to get this chick off my back now it to admit that I'm dating someone..."

"Oh"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say who! Is that okay? 'Cause you know I don't want to pressure you-"

"NATE! Its fine with me" Caitlyn laughed interrupting his rant

"Okay, thank god! I have to go. I'll see you later sweetie"

"Bye"

Caitlyn closed her phone and looked towards her brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"CAITLYN JO GELLAR! Language!"

"Sorry mom" Caitlyn called back. "I'm going to get you" she whispered to her brother.

"AND WE'RE BACK with Connect 3! So boys, _are _you dating any lucky ladies?"

"NOPE! I already have lucky ladies in my life. My mommy and my birdie Tweeter Dee" Jason exclaimed

"Right...Shane and Nate?"

"No comment" Shane said agitatedly.

"I am, but I'm not coming out with who just yet" Nate responded calmly.

"OHHH! Well ladies, we've learned a lot today. We have enough time for 1 audience question before the guys need to go!"

The audience erupted with shouts. They chose a random girl with short brown hair and a couple piercings. She looked very out of place in the crowd.

"Uh...My name is Jess first of all. And I just wanted to know, would you ever date a normal girl, a fan even?"

"Nope! My heart is already reserved for mommy and T.D." Jason said first, as usual.

"Why not"

"I am" Nate smirked.

"Ohh! Things just keep getting juicier and juicier! Well, we need to go! But, until next time, I'm Leah Bell!"

Caitlyn turned off the television and sighed.

"Who knew these simple interviews could make SO MUCH happen"

"I don't know, but that's what happens lil' sis, when you date a pop star!" Matt said sitting on Caitlyn.

"OW! You fatty! Get off of me! You're squishing me!"

"What, are you going to get your boyfriend after me!?" Matt mocked.

"I should!"

"Oh...I'm so afraid of a boy band member!"

"That's it!" Caitlyn yelled out and jumped onto her brother's back, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! I love you guys! Now, I'll have you know I took some major time out of my studying to write and update this chapter. I have my final English exam tomoro and Im freaking out! :S But, anyway....I dont really like this chapter, it felt to choppy to me but whatever! So please please please review!**


	11. Who are you?

"Okay guys; now work on pages 183 to 186 in your workbooks" Mr Kokoski (co-caw-skee), Caitlyn's favorite and least favorite at the same time teacher. He was the hockey obsessed one and only talked about hockey, so not much learning was to be done, and Caitlyn was supposed to be in the advanced math program, but it was full so it was a boring class for her. But she also loved how slack and easy going he was to talk to.

The class groaned and opened their workbooks. 3 minutes into working both Gwen and Kata (caw- ta) who were sitting next to Caitlyn turned to her.

"We don't get it" they laughed at the same time. "Can we copy yours?"

"Uh...well I kind of left that sheet at home...I'm 2 units ahead of you guys!" Caitlyn smiled shyly.

"Ugh! You nerd" Gwen laughed jokingly.

"Gosh, you make the rest of the class look like retards..." Kata smiled.

"Yeah, and you better watch he doesn't catch you again! Remember last time when we had free time and you were 3 units ahead and he found out" Maria from behind Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah, but this class is SO boring and easy" Caitlyn whined sitting back in her chair.

"Ladies, back to work please" Mr Kokoski said looking up from where he was sitting next to one of the guys on the hockey team talking strategies. HONESTLY, it was MATH class; he should be doing MATH work.

"Sorry sir" the girls said in unison looking back towards their books.

There was a faint knock on the door and Mr Kokoski looked up in surprise. Surprise because all of his 'visitors' were always hockey players, which just walked into the class and ruined a lesson as they pleased. Never were they polite by knocking first.

"Come in?" he said unsure.

The door quietly opened and there stood Nate. Caitlyn's jaw dropped and she gave him a 'What are you doing her?' face. Nate simply kept walking towards Mr Kokoski and handed him a note.

"Is that Nate Gray?" Kata whispered to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, it looks like him...I should know, my sister is like obsessed with him." Gwen butted in.

Caitlyn didn't hear a word they said, she was to busy smiling at Nate who was smiling back.

"Okay, you may take her" Mr Kokoski said handing him the note, which was obviously from Attendance Office. "Caitlyn, your dismissed"

Caitlyn looked up in shock.

"Hey, you know you're very familiar." Mr Kokoski said staring at Nate.

"Really?" Nate just laughed

"Uh huh, are you by any chance in a band?"

"Uh, yeah...Connect 3" Nate said.

The guys groaned and the girls 'oh'ed

"Ah yes, my daughter has a poster of you...now I remember." Mr Kokoski laughed as Nate gave a faint blush.

Caitlyn began closing her books and grabbing her other ones from in her desk. She starting picking them up, but Nate came by and got them before she could. He smiled at her and took her hand as Gwen and Kata gasped.

As soon as they were out of Caitlyn's classroom Caitlyn jumped on him hugging him.

"Hey" Nate laughed, catching her.

"Hi! Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I missed you too, more than you can believe!" Nate laughed. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

They soon heard snickering and looked over towards Caitlyn's math class. Through the window on the door a bunch of students and Mr Kokoski were watching.

Caitlyn and Nate blushed before Caitlyn led them to her locker. On the way to Caitlyn's locker they passed a red headed boy.

"Hey Caitlyn"

"Oh, hi Jake" Caitlyn said distractedly.

Jacob was Caitlyn's creepy ex.

"Who's this?"

"Uh, this is Nate. Nate this is Jacob"

"Hi" Nate smiled.

"Hey..."

"So how do you two know each other?" Nate asked clueless, looking back and forth between them.

"Well, we uh...used to date." Caitlyn said quietly.

"Oh" Nate said blankly.

"Yeah, but Cait here knows she still wants me, right?" Jacob laughed, putting his arm around her, his face way too close to hers for her liking.

"Jake, let go"

"Oh come one Cait, gimme a kiss" he said moving towards her.

"Get away from her" Nate said sternly.

"What, are you her bodyguard?" Jacob asked walking towards Nate.

"No, something better"

Caitlyn gave him pleading eyes; she really didn't need a fight between her ex and current boyfriend in the hallway of her high school.

"And what's that?"

"Her boyfriend" Nate smirked.

"Oh...well, to bad I don't care" Jacob said swinging a punch in Nate's direction.

Nate snapped into action and swung one back. Soon they were in a full blown fist fight.

"Stop it!" Caitlyn began yelling trying to get the two apart, until Jacob's fist connected with Caitlyn's stomach. "OOF" Caitlyn let out falling backwards.

"Caity!" Nate yelled untangling himself from Jacob and running towards Caitlyn. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, hugging her.

"Yup, I'm fine" Caitlyn winced, standing up. "But, how are you?" she asked looking at the bloody wound on Nate's cheek.

"Been better, but I'll survive" he laughed.

"Good" Caitlyn smiled giving him a kiss. "JACOB, YOU IDIOT!" Caitlyn yelled, turning on Jacob. "Don't you dare talk to me again! We broke up 6 months ago! You were a creepy stalker of a boyfriend, and we are NEVER and I mean NEVER getting back together" she said angrily before leading Nate to her locker to grab her stuff before leaving.

As they made their way across the school parking lot Caitlyn could see Shane and Jason leaning on a car and paparazzi snapping pictures not far off.

"What happened man?" Shane asked when he was close enough to see Nate's cut and bruised eye.

"Met Caity's ex" Nate said. "And we'll leave it at that"

"Okay…well lets get out of here. These paps are driving me insane!" said angrily.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn's asked, getting into the car next to Nate.

"Your house" Shane answered driving off.

"Oh…Jase, nice job on that interview by the way" Caitlyn laughed giving him a soft punch in the arm.

* * *

**Hey! OMG! Im sorry for not updating yesturday! I had a Math Exam today and my mom wouldnt let me on the computer... :( But...guess what?!!!! IM SEEING JB IN 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!! Im SOO excited! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please please please stick to it and review this one as well. OH and JB is on Larry King Live tonight so watch out for that! Peace!**


	12. Are you rich?

They pulled up to Caitlyn's huge, beautifully decorated house about half an hour later. Caitlyn grabbed her bag before exiting Shane's car and taking Nate's hand. They walked up the path to the door, which was lined with perfectly manicured gardens.

"Do you guys have like a professional gardener or something? Your lawn is as green as the White House's!" Shane joked.

"No, my mom is just all about presentation...you'll understand when you see her." Caitlyn laughed, as she turned the door knob. "Mum?" Caitlyn called flinging her bag to the floor, which made a loud thud.

"Caitlyn? Have you guys arrived already?" a very diva-esque voice responded.

"Yes mom" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. "Want anything to drink?" Caitlyn asked walking into the huge kitchen.

"I'll have some juice please!" Jason smiled and Shane and Nate reassured her they were fine.

"Caity, if you dont mind me asking...are you rich or something?" Nate laughed.

"Uh...sorta. My dad's the president of this big music label. Big Giants Jams. Ever heard of it?" Caitlyn asked.

All 3 boy's jaws dropped.

"Uh, duh!" Shane exclaimed.

"Can we meet him?" Nate asked enthusiastically.

"Hm...I'm pretty sure that's the first time I guy ever asked his girlfriend to meet her dad" Caitlyn laughed landing Jason his drink. Nate just smiled. "Yeah, you'll probably meet him tonight"

All three boys 'yes'ed and high-fived.

"Hey! I'm not just some pawn in your career, right?" Caitlyn asked dejectedly.

"Of course not!" Nate exclaimed hugging and giving her a kiss.

"Hello!" Mrs Gellar suddenly arrived at the kitchen entrance. "I'm Tanya Gellar and I have arrived!" she said as if she were the hottest superstar out there.

Caitlyn broke the kiss with Nate and buried her face in his shoulder, in embarrassment.

"Hello Mrs Gellar" Jason said dreamily.

"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Shane and this is my older brother Jason" Shane introduced, nudging Jason and giving him a WTF look.

"Pleasure" she smiled, then turned to where Nate had his back to her, Caitlyn still in his arms hiding from embarrassment. "And you must me Nate" she said tapping him on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Hi, great to meet you Mrs Gellar" Nate smiled warmly.

"Ugh! Mom, why do you have to be so flashy?" Caitlyn groaned finally letting go of Nate and looking at her mothers outfit. She was wearing a tight leopard print mini dress and lots of jewellery.

Mrs Gellar pretended not to hear her daughters comment.

"Have you given them a tour yet darling?"

"No mom, why do they need a tour"

"Why wouldn't they want a tour of Theodore Gellar's mansion?" Mrs Gellar said, looking shocked.

"And you wonder why I dont bring anyone home..." Caitlyn mumbled to herself. "Follow me guys"

Once out of their mothers ear shot Caitlyn explained that they would just hang out in her bedroom until her brother got home from school.

* * *

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I have the next 10 chapters already planned out, so if you guys REALLY want new update's you're really gunna have to review! Please :) **


	13. What the f is going on?

They all hung out and talked as Jason and Nate played with 2 of Caitlyn's many guitars. Caitlyn's room wasn't the average 16 year old girls room. No, not by far! She had a cool half sphere, see through hanging chair where Jason was spinning. There was a huge king sized bed, with a head board that read out Caitlyn in curly letters, made of pure silver and studded with emerald and sapphires. She had an entertainment center with a cool lime green sofa set and a sweet green computer. The carpet was zebra print shag.

"So you seriously don't play? You have over 20!" Nate asked referring to her guitar collection which lined her walls.

"Nope, they're all gifts from people at Daddy's work" Caitlyn explained checking her texts.

1 New Text

Caitlyn opened it up. It was from Krysten.

_Cait, I'm sorry about everything that happened last week. We both said a lot of things we didn't mean...can we please be friends again? I miss you...What was Gwen saying about you leaving school with Nate Gray? - Krys_

Caitlyn sighed, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"What's wrong, Caity?" Nate asked, kissing the side of Caitlyn's head. She passed him the phone to read. "Oh..."

"Yeah. I mean she is my oldest friend and all...but she really hurt me. And all the things I said, I DID mean. I don't want to loose her as a friend, but I don't want to let her hurt me like she has. And the Nate Gray thing...I feel like she could be using me..." Caitlyn said quietly snuggling up next to Nate who wrapped both his arms around her.

"Well...just test her" Nate said.

"Test her?"

"Yeah, give her a few weeks and if nothing has changed or she _is _using you for the status then tell her straight up you don't want to be friends"

Caitlyn sighed. "Why do you have to make everything sound so easy?"

"Well, because I'm the MAN" Nate laughed, kissing Caitlyn.

"Dude, what is mom saying about?-HOLY SHIT!" Matt said walking into Caitlyn's room finding Connect 3 sprawled through out, and one member making out with her. Not what he expected.

"MATT! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry mom!" Matt called down before stepping into Caitlyn's room and closing the door. "What the fuck is going on?" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, this is the guys, guys this is Matt. Now get out" Caitlyn glared.

"Uh, I think not! I'm not leaving my little sister in a room with 3 guys"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Matt sat down.

"You do know I'm totally telling dad when he gets home." Matt smirked.

"Ugh, you asshole!" Caitlyn groaned. "Wait..." Caitlyn gave and evil grin. "You do that...I'll just tell him how you came home stoned from Kathleen's party last week."

"CAITLYN! No! That was one time, and a total accident."

"Take it or leave it bud"

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs. Nice meeting you guys" Matt waved.

"See ya"

"Bye"

"Yup, you too"

"Ugh, he is so annoying" Caitlyn said dramatically.

"But you two arguing is hilarious" Shane laughed.

Caitlyn looked over to glare at Shane, but Jason in the corner of her room caught her eye.

"Jase, what's up?"

Jason was currently having spasms and a pained face.

"Oh crap! That's the 'pee pee dance'!" exclaimed Shane. "WHERE IS THE BATHROOM BEFORE HE EXPLODES?"

"Down the hall!"

As Shane and Jason ran out of the room Nate shook his head.

"And you think your brother is bad..."

* * *

**OMG! I haven't updated in what feels like forever! I'm so sorry! On Sunday I saw JB so I couldn't update then and the past few days I've been catching up on sleep and getting ready for the summer! BUT JB WAS AWESOME! I got front row, pit! AND I TOUCHED NICK AND KEVIN!!!!! It was amazing!! Joe kind of stayed away from the crowd on my side after a group of girls almost dragged him down into the crowd, though. BUT TOUCHING NICK DEFINITELY WAS THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY LIFE SO FAR! It was sooooo amazing! Anyway, please please review! :)**


	14. Excuse me?

"Caitlyn! Dinner" a young feminine voice called.

Caitlyn and all of Connect 3 headed downstairs to Caitlyn's kitchen where Matt, Lily, and a boy about Caitlyn's age were sitting. As Caitlyn and the guys sat down Caitlyn's little sister Lily gasped and ran over to Caitlyn.

"Caity-Cat! That's Connect 3! What are they doing here?!" Lily whispered into Caitlyn's ear as Caitlyn bent down to Lily's level.

"I know Lil! They're my friends."

Lily stood there with her mouth agape. Caitlyn laughed and stood up again.

"Hello there. Who are you?" Nate smiled bending down as Caitlyn had.

"I'm Lily"

"Hello, Lily. I'm Nate"

"I know!" Lily said shyly. "And your Shane and Jason!" she smiled pointing the other two out.

"That's right" Jason exclaimed happy that he was recognized, as Lily giggled.

"I like you guys a lot, a lot!" she said.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence. I just happen to have tickets here ready for any fan that likes us a lot, a lot!" Nate smiled mocking Lily's expression. He pulled a backstage pass from his pocket and handed it to Lily.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Lily exclaimed throwing her arms around Nate.

"No problem" Nate laughed hugging her back before she ran over and hugged the other two.

"Your sister's cute" Nate laughed to Caitlyn as they sat down across from Matt and another other boy.

"Who are you?" the nameless boy asked rudely.

"NICK! How dare you!" Lily screeched, running over to him and hitting his arm. "THAT IS NATE FROM CONNECT 3!" she exclaimed.

"Gosh, yeah Nick! Come on! Do you not know a pop star when you see one?" Caitlyn asked jokingly.

"Rockstar" Nate coughed.

"Whatever" Nick groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Honestly Nick, why are you being so rude? You don't even live here!" Caitlyn asked angrily. "Get your friend under control, Matt"

"Seriously dude, don't need to be a jerk" Matt said monotoned. "Happy Cait?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn! I didnt mean to make you upset!" Nick said suddenly, his voice moving from defensive to desperate.

"It's alright Nick" Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes

"No, seriously! I'll do anything to make it up for you! Want to go on a date!?!" Nick asked quickly.

Nate's head shot up, no one hit on his girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Nate said.

"Nate" Caitlyn said stopping him. "Nick, enough. I have a boyfriend and you really need to just leave me the fu-"

"What going on?"

"Oh hey daddy!" Caitlyn laughed out nervously. "Didn't see you there"

"Hi Caitlyn" Mr Gellar smiled, kissing her cheek.

"HI DADDY!" Lily shrieked, running into her father's arms.

"Hi baby" he laughed hugging her. "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"In the kitchen" Matt answered flatly. He didn't get along well with his father.

"Oh, hello Matthew. Nicholas" he said cordially.

"Um, daddy? These are my friends Jason, Shane and Nate" Caitlyn said trying to break the awkward moment.

"Ah, Connect 3" Mr Gellar smiled. "The label has been following your career closely. Hollywood Records better keep a close watch before we snap up and grab you" he laughed, shaking the boy's hands.

"It's an honour to meet you sir" Shane gushed.

"Yeah, your record label is so prestigious and amazing" Nate added.

"And your symbol is a bird, which is epic!" Jason yelled.

"Jase, shush" Shane muttered.

"Dinner is served!" Mrs Gellar walked in, throwing her hands in the air. A couple people suddenly rushed into the room with plate fulls of food.

"Dude, I love coming to your house for dinner. It's awesome" Nick laughed.

Everyone sat down around the table and began eating.

"Mm, Mrs Gellar this is amazing!" Jason gushed. He obviously had a crush on her, for reasons unknown to anyone.

"Thank you"

"Oh, Caitlyn that shirt looks very good on you" Nick piped in randomly as he caught Nate and Caitlyn smiling at each other.

"Uh...thanks Nick" Caitlyn said, with a very puzzled look on her face.

Nate looked over and glarred at the boy before a conversation started up about Connect 3.

The rest of dinner was full of business talk, Nick flirting to a resisting Caitlyn, a jealous and angry Nate, Jason making googly eyes at Mrs Gellar, Lily giggling at Shane who was telling her jokes, and Matt who was thoroughly confused as to why Nick would like Caitlyn. So, it was a bit hectic to say the least.

After Lily had been put to bed Connect 3's tour bus showed up. Right after leaving Caitlyn's house Connect 3 would be heading off to Texas to start the tour.

"It was very nice meeting you all!" Jason exclaimed happily. He felt at home where ever he stayed for longer than 30 minutes.

"Yes it was. And thanks for putting up with Jason especially" Shane groaned pushing Jason, who was waving at Mrs Gellar, out the front door.

"Well, we gotta go now Caity" Nate whispered in Caitlyn's ear. They were off to the corner of the room, and no one seemed to notice them. Except for Nick.

"I know" Caitlyn said quietly.

"But", Nate tilted her face so she was looking up at him. "I having something I need to tell you first"

* * *

**OH! I bet you cant believe I ended the chapter there! :p :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your all awesome! And I want to thank those who nominated me for the Camp Rock Awards! You guys are truly flattering! I hope I win! And I also nominated a lot of my reader's stories too! So please nominate me! :) Thanks! OH AND I have figured out I'm going to have about 35 chapters in this story, but its not definite! :) PLEASE REVIEW AND NOMINATE!**


	15. Wait, what?

"Okay...I'm all ears!" Caitlyn smiled. _This must be it, _Caitlyn thought to herself. _He is finally going to tell me he loves me... Well not finally, it's only been a few weeks...OH SHUT UP CAITLYN!_

"Well, I know we've only known each other and been dating a short time, " Nate said nervously. He noticed Nick, who was inching closer to the two, frown and become cherry red at the word 'dating'. "But, I really like you and going on tour and being away from you for so long is going to kill me..."

"Spit it out!" Caitlyn laughed, cupping his cheek with her small hand.

"Well, Caity...will you come on tour with me?" Nate blurted out quickly. Nick's eyes flashed green with jealousy and anger; his knuckles became white because of the way he was holding his hands in such tight fists.

"Oh Nate, I love yo - wait, what?" Caitlyn abruptly stopped mid-sentence. She was about to say 'I love you too', but stopped saving herself much embarrassment and stupidity.

"Will you come on tour? With me?" Nate asked again worriedly, thinking this was Caitlyn's way of rejecting him.

"SHE CAN'T! _Some people_ have school you know!" Nick interjected. "We're not _all_ as lucky as you!"

"It's called a tutor, and I don't believe you were a part of this conversation!" Nate glared at Nick.

"Well... well... SHE CAN'T GO! Okay!?! She can't go on tour with a _boy band_! It's not _normal_ or acceptable!" Nick stuttered.

"Good thing she doesn't care about what is normal..." Nate answered smartly.

"Says who?"

"GUYS! Enough! I think I can speak for myself!" Caitlyn said angrily.

"Yeah," Nate smirked at Nick.

"You too Nate," Caitlyn added. "I just...I don't know. I mean… my parents-"

"-have already agreed"

"Uh, but I have nothing packed!"

"Our stylist has mountains of clothes. I'm sure she has more then enough options for you," Nate smirked.

"Okay," Caitlyn laughed. "I guess I'll just go grab a few personal things..."

Caitlyn gave Nate a kiss on the lips before making her way towards the stairs excitedly.

"WAIT!" Nick yelled out.

"What Nick?" Caitlyn asked irritated.

"You're not really just going to go, are you? Just like that? With some boy you _barely_ know!" Nick asked frantically. "And you guys, you're not going to just let her stay on a bus with a group of boys for countless months, are you?" he asked Matt and Mr. Gellar.

"Yes Nick, I am. I am going on tour with _my boyfriend_! I am doing as _I please_, and am _not_ following the orders of a 17 year old guy whom I dislike! I BELIEVE THAT I KNOW THE BOY I LOVE _FAIRLY _WELL!" Caitlyn said red faced, her voice slowly increasing in volume. With that Caitlyn stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Well, I've gotten her answer," Nick said, obviously trying to mask the hurt in his voice. "What about you two?"

"Honestly, for someone who seems to like Caitlyn so much you really are set on hurting her, aren't you?" Nate laughed humorlessly.

"No, I'm just looking out for her!"

"No, your hurting her...I am not going to hurt her, let anything bad happen to her, or bloody well rape her as you seem to be hinting at!" Nate yelled. "I care about her, and I care about the oath I made to my parents, _to God._ I practice abstinence!" Nate waved his purity ring in Nick's face.

Nick shrunk back and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. Nate shook his head at the pitiful boy before bounding up the stairs calling Caitlyn's name.

"Caity? Can I come in?" Nate asked quietly as he knocked on her bedroom door. He heard a quiet, but affirmative answer and pushed the door open.

Nate walked into Caitlyn's room to find Caitlyn throwing things into a big carry on bag. He saw chuck her iPod, pajamas, lap top accessories, toiletries and other things inside.

"God, I can't stand him!" Caitlyn seethed as she harshly shut the zipper of the bag and attempted to carry it.

"Just ignore him." Nate soothed, taking the heavy bag out of her grasp.

Caitlyn nodded slightly before following him out of her room. As they walked down the stairs to meet the rest of Connect 3 and Caitlyn's family, Caitlyn gave a forced smile.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked and Caitlyn nodded.

Shane grabbed the bag that Nate forced him to take it to the tour bus as he ushered Jason out of the Gellar house, although it was barely a house and closer to a mansion.

"Goodbye Mrs. Gellar! Your food was amazing! I hope we see each other again sometime soon-" Jason called, as Shane pushed him away from Caitlyn's mother.

Nate shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Bye mum" Caitlyn said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Orivoir Caitlyn dear!" the old woman said in a French accent as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Bye Daddy" Caitlyn said holding onto him tightly.

"Bye Sweetie. You be good! I'll miss you so much!" Mr. Gellar said, feeling nothing but love for his daughter as she obediently nodded.

"See ya, Matt" Caitlyn laughed punching him in the shoulder.

"Bye dude"

They stood there looking awkwardly at each other before Caitlyn broke out in a smiled.

"Bye Mattie!" she exclaimed as she flung herself into his awaiting arms. "I'll miss you"

"You too dude!" Matt exclaimed kissing the top of his sister's head.

Once Caitlyn had unraveled herself from Matt she looked at Nick with a slight glare.

"Nick"

"Caitlyn"

"See ya" she said before turning around and taking Nate's hand.

"OH!"

"What?" Nate asked worriedly.

"I almost forgot Lily!" Caitlyn exclaimed running up the stairs as fast as possible, to her little sister's room.

Caitlyn opened the door to Lily's room and made her way towards the bed. She slightly shook Lily's sleeping form whispering her name.

"Caity-Cat? What's going on?" Lily asked groggily.

"I'm just saying goodbye." Caitlyn frowned.

"Goodbye?!?" Lily exclaimed, more awake now. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on tour with Nate, Shane, and Jason"

"No!"

"I'm sorry Lil"

"But...but...Caity-Cat," Lily's bottom lip quivered and a few tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie...but you'll be able to come to that concert that Nate gave you the tickets to! You'll see me then." Caitlyn explained. It hurt her that her little sister was so upset with Caitlyn's departure.

"Okay," Lily sniffled "I'm going to miss you every day Caity-Cat!"

"I'll miss you too. Best sisters forever?"

"Best sisters for always!" Lily smiled finishing their little secret rhyme.

With one final hug and a kiss on the forehead for Lily, Caitlyn left the room. She walked down the stairs and found Nate and the rest of her family staring at each other awkwardly.

"Ready?" Nate asked as he spotted Caitlyn half way down the stairs.

"Yup"

Caitlyn gave a final goodbye to her family and took Nate's hand following him out the front door, shielding her eyes from the half dozen photographers with their cameras that had shown up in the last half hour, from spotting Connect 3's tour bus. Caitlyn stopped and looked back at her house, which hadn't _always_ seemed like home, when he mother was present anyways. As Nate and Caitlyn waited for the tour bus door to open there was a small yell causing Nate and Caitlyn, as well as the paparazzi, to look back.

There in her purple princess pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers was Lily Gellar, sprinting across the Gellar's lawn. Not far behind her was Caitlyn's father calling out for her.

"CAITY-CAT!" Lily screamed and ran into Caitlyn's arms.

"Oh, Lil! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Please don't leave!" Lily said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie-pie...but I have too. I'll never stop thinking of you though!" Caitlyn said as tears threatened to escape her own eyes. She gave Lily a small kiss on the cheek as Mr. Gellar had finally reached the three standing outside of the bus. "I'll see you Lil!" Caitlyn said handing Lily to her father.

Lily reluctantly nodded and watched as Caitlyn and an extremely guilty looking Nate stepped onto the tour bus. As the tour bus pulled away from the house Caitlyn waved out of the window to her sister and father and they did the same back.

Caitlyn had learned the hard way, that despite all the greatness that touring around the world with your boyfriend brought, there was also a lot of suckish-ness.

* * *

**So I'm super sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last, but I've been busy and momentarily had writer's block. But, I should be back now! :) So please keep reading and reviewing this story. Oh, and who heard the news for the new Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam??**

**Personally, I do not like where its going...seems too NOT naitlyn-ish! :P**

**AND...please, please, please, like A THOUSAND TIMES OVER, please read Bell of All Belles by xoxoemily! It's an extremely underappreciated story that is really quite good! It's about Nate and Caitlyn in the future and revolves around their daughter Bell. Even if you don't like those kind of stories about the main camp rock gang's children this has some of the original Naitlyn and Smitchi-ness drama and romance too. SO please, please, please check this story out and review it!! It's so good! And my poor dear friend xoxoemily is only receiving 1 review per chapter from dear old moi, and she really deserves more! So please in the name of Harry Potter, Camp Rock, and Nick Jonas' hotness (ALL OF WHICH ARE HOLY) REVIEW HER STORY!**

**That is all...WAIT! I lied! If you enjoy Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny stories keep and eye out for one of mine. I'm reading HBP for the billionth time over and getting some inspiration! So look out for that!**

**THIS IS** _REALLY_ **ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Watcha Watching?

"Caity, I'm sorry about that…" Nate sighed. "I know how much it sucks leaving a big part of your life behind for about a year."

"Nate, I'm fine," Caitlyn reassured him.

Nate sighed once again. Caitlyn always did this, hid her true emotions to stay strong for those around her…even when they didn't need her to stay strong for them. But, that was her personality and Nate wasn't going to go about trying changing her now.

"Caity…I know your lying to me-"

"Can you just show me around the bus?" Caitlyn interrupted snappily.

Nate sighed for a third time, but agreed. Caitlyn noticed this pattern and really hoped the sighing wouldn't become a habit because when he got a habit, he hung onto it for a while.

"So…this is the kitchenette area," Nate said turning on the spot and opening his arms to gesture at the room they were in.

Caitlyn looked around nodding, taking in the area. There was a small booth with a table, a small corner with a fridge, stove, oven, microwave and sink, as well as a small couch which was across from a flat screen TV which was mounted on the wall.

"It's not huge, but it helps when we are driving and can't stop by anywhere to pick up food," Nate explained. "And down this hall are the bunks." Nate said running his hands along the wall that lined the narrow hallway, which had beds nestled into them.

"Cool," Caitlyn commented.

"They were for the first tour…now they are a bit annoying," Nate smiled truthfully.

"Good thing it's my first tour then, huh?" Caitlyn said cheekily.

"I suppose…"

They continued a little farther down the bunk hallway and came to a small door in the wall.

"Washroom," Nate pointed. "Not too big, but does the trick if using the toilet is absolutely necessary!" he laughed, remember the many times Jason had not expected just how bad he had to go.

"And finally…the hangout!" Nate said in mock drama.

"Oh, I think I heard about this part of your bus in a magazine once…" Caitlyn remarked looking around seeing Shane on the couch which lined each and every wall of the room and noticing Jason playing a video game and miming the actions his character was making.

Nate shook his head at his brother's juvenile behavior.

"You just sort of chill and write music back here, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup, and have Halo battles," Nate reminded.

"Oh, of course. Can't forget the Halo battles!" Caitlyn laughed, mocking Nate.

A couple of hours later Jason and Shane had retired to their bunks. Nate was watching the sports high lights and relaying them to the bus driver Bob.

Caitlyn decided to get ready for bed before joining Nate on the couch for a bit.

"Hey, whatcha watching?" she asked walking into the room.

"Oh, um," Nate looked up from the TV. "Uh-um-uh…" he stuttered staring at Caitlyn.

She was wearing a pair of baggy gray track pants, which were obviously not hers and probably Matt's, a small pink camisole, which left a inch space between the track pants of bare skin, and her hair was in a messy bun, which rested at the top of her head. To Nate, she looked down right sexy.

"Oh, my hair and everything is probably a mess. And the track pants…. I'm such a tomboy." Caitlyn laughed nervously, thinking Nate was appalled by her appearance.

"No-NO! You look wonderful1!" Nate exclaimed making Caitlyn chuckle softly.

"Well that's a relief…" she smiled before sitting next to Nate, curling up into a ball and snuggling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on top of her hair.

"So…Caity…?" Nate asked warily during a commercial break.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier…at your house, you said that you knew the boy you love fairly well…?" Nate said apprehensively and Caitlyn blushed crimson.

"Oh, that I-well-uh- you see…uh…" Caitlyn panicked.

"Caity," Nate laughed. "It's okay. We've only known each other a few short weeks, and don't know everything about each other, but I feel that I may love you too!"

"Speak for yourself! I've known everything about you since I was 13!" Caitlyn and Nate laughed, regaining her confidence. "But I know what you mean…"

Nate smiled down at her and softly kissed her lips. When they broke apart Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes with a grin spread across her face.

"Perfect," she whispered.

**GUESS WHAT!?!?! IM GOING TO A GREEN DAY CONCERT TOMORROW!!! AND THEN ON JULY 25 IM GOING TO A MARIANA'S TRENCH AND STEREOS CONCERT!!! Ah, summer is just so full of concert-y goodness!!! Oh and you know what else I hope my summer is full of….**

**REVIEWS!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and check out magicalrose's new story Love at First Song. It's a connect 3 / OC story but its pretty good!! AND she is getting a crappy amount of reviews for the amount of dedication she is putting in! SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**That is all…**

**Ms. NickJ // Rachael**


	17. Who's Tanya?

The next morning Caitlyn sat on the couch watching Live with: Regis and Kelly eating her Fruit Loops.

"Hey Cait," Nate yawned walking into the kitchen and giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly.

"When did you wake up?" he asked as he pour cereal for himself.

"About 6," she responded nonchalantly.

"Why?" Nate asked confused.

"Well, that's the time I usually wake up for school, so I guess I'm just sort of used to it…"

"Well, you'll get out of that habit soon enough!" Nate laughed.

"Whaddya mean?" Caitlyn asked with a mouthful of Fruit Loops.

"You'll be trying to get all the sleep you can with the early mornings and late nights…"

"Oh…"

"HI CAITLYN! HI NATE!" Jason yelled bursting into the room with footie duck-covered pajamas.

"Hey Jase…" Caitlyn laughed.

"What a dip shit," Nate muttered, which earned him an elbow from Caitlyn. "Sorry…"

_Beep, Beep_

Caitlyn looked down at her phone and grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"That would be the 3 text from Krysten this morning…" Caitlyn sighed. "She keeps asking me what my mom means by me 'Gauche en tournée'" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

"What _does _that mean?" Nate laughed, not the best at the French language.

"It means I've left to go on tour…"

"Oh," Nate said before munching on a new spoonful of cereal. "Well," he swallowed. "Maybe you should talk to her…" Caitlyn gave him a death stare. "An email at least…?"

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbled. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"'Cause I'm me!" he smiled proudly.

_______----------_________

After breakfast Caitlyn sat in her bunk and opened up her lap top and began typing up an email to Krysten.

_Krysten, _

_I'm sorry about how things were sorta left… I never expected myself to get the ballz to finally say what I meant, to you like that. I was just so fed up with everything. It's true; I'm 'gauche en tournée'…which basically means I'm on tour. Yup, I'm on tour with one of your most hated bands, Connect 3! I don't really care what you have to say about it, because I know it's all going to be negative anyway. Just thought I'd let you know of my whereabouts. Now please, if we can't have a civil conversation where you don't smash my boyfriend and his brothers please don't talk, text, IM, or email me. _

_Caitlyn_

Caitlyn then hit send right away automatically regretting it. She had been a bit spiteful while typing and probably should have read it over with a calm sense of being before sending it. Caitlyn went back into her 'sent' box and read it over. She thought it seemed a little hostile, but it was too late now.

"Hey, did you send her an email yet?" Nate asked suddenly appearing at her bunk and resting his arms on her bed, since Caitlyn had the upper bunk.

"Well, I did send her an email…" Caitlyn said a little bit guilty.

"'Lemme read it…" Nate smirked.

After reading it he looked up at her.

"Well…" he started, obviously trying to find a nice way to phrase the fact that she had acted like a bitch, and failing miserably.

"I know, I'm a bitch!" Caitlyn exclaimed, defeated. "But whatever, I don't care…"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed to hop off her bunk and closed her curtain.

"So," Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Nate's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are we up to today?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we arrive in Texas tomorrow morning and today we are stopping quickly to pick up Tanya," Nate explained.

"Who's Tanya?" Caitlyn inquired.

"My-well, our tutor" Nate corrected himself.

"Oh, great…just when I thought I had gotten away from school…" Caitlyn joked.

________--------______

"Hey, I'm Tanya!" smiled a pretty early thirties woman. She had a short brown bob, and green eyes. She looked nice enough, to Caitlyn…

"Hi! Caitlyn," she smiled introducing herself as the guys grabbed Tanya's bags and put them on a bunk for her.

Caitlyn eyed the bags wondrously. She was almost sure Nate had said it would just be the four of them on the tour bus. Tanya caught this and interrupted Caitlyn inner query.

"Oh, don't worry; I only stay on the bus when you guys are on it for longer than 2 days. That way I can keep you busy with school work. But on normal days where you just stay on the bus over night, I stay in the town then fly over to where you guys are a week later."

Caitlyn smiled slightly at the idea of school only once a week.

"But don't fret; I'll leave you and Nate plenty of work to do in between"

"Great," Caitlyn laughed. She was sure her and Tanya would get along great.

"So Nate, 'X' equals…?"

"4.76…?"

"No," Tanya sighed.

"Oh…"

Tanya was trying to teach Nate and Caitlyn a new concept in math, and so far, Nate was failing.

"It's 6.2" Caitlyn answered looking up from her work book where she was doing the question on her own.

"Precisely, Caitlyn!" Tanya exclaimed, happy that at least one of them was learning something. "Caitlyn, why don't you continue on with the chapter? I don't think you'll have any problems…but if you do just ask."

Caitlyn smiled up at Tanya sheepishly.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"I kinda already did the chapter while you were explaining it to us…" Caitlyn said quietly.

"…The whole thing?"

Caitlyn nodded.

"Have you already done this at school?"

"Never in my life," Caitlyn answered honestly.

"…But-but-but- this is the hardest concept in the whole year, to grasp!" she said incredulously.

Caitlyn chewed her lower lip nervously, which made Nate want to kiss her.

"Well, I guess we'll just move a little faster with you, than Nate…" Tanya laughed.

"Shut up" Nate muttered and Caitlyn smiled.

"In fact, if you're able to move at this pace consistently, I'd say you'll finish school within the next year!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I always was a little bored with school…and I had always thought about homeschooling to finish up high school faster," Caitlyn said. "But, my mom was there, so school was more of an escape then a learning environment for me…" Caitlyn added to herself.

About an hour later, Caitlyn was done all the work Tanya had assigned for the day in all her courses.

Nate on the other hand, still had easily 2 more hours of work.

Caitlyn took this opportunity to check her inbox, which was of course empty. It was barely lunch time, Krysten was still at school. Caitlyn had a rewind moment and stopped thinking for a minute. _'It's only 11:30… I've learned more than I ever have in a day of school, and I learned it all before lunch! I love this tutor business…'_

Caitlyn then began surfing the web for random things, checking her facebook and commenting on pictures of her friends and responding to comments on her own pictures.

"NATE!" Caitlyn heard Tanya yell, followed by a loud thump.

Caitlyn looked across the booth where they were sitting to see Nate rubbing his cheek which had just hit the table, after he fell asleep and a scolding Tanya.

"Sorry, Tan…"

Caitlyn laughed and went back to her facebook.

"Who's Bob Stagnant?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

"Oh, that's me. My secret facebook…" Nate said.

"You have a secret facebook…?"

"Well, yeah. So I don't get mobbed by fans on it, and can talk to some friends from home and my family…" Nate explained.

"Makes sense…"

_______----------____________

"…FINALLY! I'M FINISHED!" Nate exclaimed from his spot at the table.

Caitlyn looked around from where she stood with Tanya making some supper for the guys.

"Let me see…" Tanya said wiping her hands on a towel before going to check Nate's work. "Uh...Nate...?"

"yea?"

"You need to do this over..."

"UGH!" Nate exclaimed, slamming his head onto the table.

**So I got a great responce to the last chapter! Let's keep it up! You guys rock!**

**Know who else rocks?? GREEN DAY!  
I went to their concert last night and it was AMAZINGLY EPIC! I had sooo much fun! I love Tre Cool, but he didnt do much, other then wear a cowboy hat. At the last green day concert I went to he rode his unicycle. LMAO it was the best! But Billy Joe was pretty funny! Especially when he was talking about all the pot heads at the concert. he was like "Whoa, got a lot of people doing some of the devil's breath up in here. Canada has got some of the best and strongest pot!" IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!**

**So Please REview!**


	18. Who is she?

Caitlyn and the boys of Connect 3 arrived in Texas the next morning. All 3 guys were pumped about kicking off their world tour.

When they pulled up at the venue the bus was surrounded by the expected, well in Shane, Jason, and Nate's case, throng of girls.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn exclaimed looking out the windows at the screaming and crying girls.

"Oh fans are very…dedicated," Nate stated, looking for the correct word.

"That's his nice way of saying insanely stalker-ish!" Shane laughed, heading out the door of the tour bus first.

Caitlyn heard the screams increase by at least 20 decibels.

"Whoa," Caitlyn whispered in shock.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Nate said coming up behind Caitlyn and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and began to follow Jason down the stairs and out the door of the bus.

The screams got increasingly louder, once again.

"Nate," Caitlyn tugged on his hand stopping him. "Are you sure I'll be okay? I won't be like attacked for dating you, will I?" she asked in a worried tone.

"You'll be fine" he said wrapping her in a hug before leading her, once again, out of the bus.

The second Nate stepped off the bus the screaming got to a near deafening volume.

"H-h-holy Crap," Caitlyn stuttered, holding onto Nate's right hand with both of her hands. She was hanging on for dear life.

It seemed that each girl was yelling out something to the boys, or just plain yelling, but with all the different people there was just a sea of jumbled up words.

30 long minutes of signing autographs, taking pictures, and giving hugs; later, they were inside the venue.

"Whoa…" was all Caitlyn could say.

"Told you they were 'dedicated'" Shane laughed, deciding to use Nate's way of describing his fans.

"I mean, I was a fan…but I never expected THAT!" Caitlyn laughed. "I would _never_ do that…I think it's just a little…whoa"

The guys all laughed and shrugged in response.

________----------_______

Once the guys were finally at their dressing room Shane went to have a shower and Jason went to check if his Guitar Tech had all the right guitars ready. Caitlyn and Nate were seated on the couch in their dressing room.

"Follow me," Nate said suddenly, standing and pulling Caitlyn to the door. Caitlyn abided and followed him down narrow, echoing, white hallways, which twisted and turned in every which way and direction.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn laughed, jogging to keep up with his quick pace.

"You'll see…"

Finally they reached a big area filled with lights; wooden boxes, which carried drums and guitars; and many people.

"Just a little further…" Nate smirked.

Nate pulled her onto a big, open, black platform.

"What's this pl- oh my gosh!" Caitlyn started, turning around to be faced with thousands of seats.

"Welcome to our stage," Nate said happily.

"This is amazing…" Caitlyn said, still in shock.

"It really is…so much work went into designing and building this stage, but it was worth every bit. Here, 'lemme show you some of our secret surprises…" Nate said, acting like a kid in a candy store.

Caitlyn smiled as he showed her the many cool features of the stage, along with the foam shooters and Jason's fire shooting guitar.

"Whose bright idea was it to give Jase a fire shooting guitar?" Caitlyn laughed.

"…Jason's! You have no idea how much Shane and I freaked out, but he got his way…" Nate grumbled.

She thought it was adorable how wrapped up and inspired Nate was about his whole career. From the music, to the melodies; the music videos, to his costumes; the tour, to the stage…Nate was involved in it all.

"This is really great. You guys really went all out!" Caitlyn smiled hugging him.

"Thanks. I can't wait for the show tonight! Especially since you'll get to see it!"

"Nathan? What are you doing out here with some _girl_?" a middle aged man said suddenly stomping out onto the stage.

"Brad! This is Caitlyn…Caitlyn, our manager Brad," Nate introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," Caitlyn smiled, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Brad stared at her hand then side stepped around her and looked at Nate.

"Who is she?" he demanded. "You know you're not supposed to bring random fans out onto stage. I mean really, I expected this out of Jason, but not-"

"She isn't a random fan! This is my girlfriend," Nate stated firmly, glaring at his manager.

"…Girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Nathan, we have talked about this. To keep girls interested we need to keep you single!"

"Brad, I honestly don't care. If the fans like us that much they can just be happy for me! Besides, they've still got Jase…and technically Shane since his relationship with Mitchie isn't out…" Nate said angrily.

"Nathan-"

"No! I will not hide my relationship just to sell a few records!"

"Shane understands how important it is…"

"Correction, Shane wants to keep his love life out of the public eye" Nate said coldly.

"What about you? You want to have the tabloids scrutinizing your girlfriend? Her every move?"

Caitlyn gulped worriedly. She had never thought about it like that… Tabloids didn't really do that, did they?

"Don't try and scare Caitlyn! I know that's the only reason your saying that…you could really care less about her. We have agreed that we can handle it. Besides we don't even watch those gossip shows anyway. Brad, please just leave us alone."

With that, Nate grabbed Caitlyn's hand and quickly dragged her back to the dressing room.

Once in the dressing room they sat down and Nate apologized for his manager's idiotism.

"Nate," Caitlyn whimpered, all chocked up. "What if he's right?"

"Oh, Caity. He's wrong…he is just trying to scare you away. Believe me, if I could personally fire him on my own I would…but I can't; old friend of the family's." Nate explained wrapping his arms around Caitlyn and resting his head atop Caitlyn's.

"Nate, I need you in the fitting room- Oh, hello" a woman exclaimed bursting into the room. Caitlyn lifted her head up to look at the woman and smiled back at her.

"Hey, Sarah. Sarah, this is my girlfriend Caitlyn…" Caitlyn introduced.

"Hey there!"

"Hi!"

"So, Sar, I told Caitlyn that you'd have tons of stuff for Caitlyn…" Nate hinted.

"Oh, I do!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She would finally be able to dress a girl for a change.

____------____________

A couple hours later Caitlyn was decked out in the most stylish clothes she had ever worn. What made it even better was the fact that it was her style as well.

"You look great, Caity!" Nate smiled.

"Thanks, you too!"

_"Connect 3 to stage, please!"_

"That's my cue…" Nate smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"Good luck," she called before Nate got into place to be brought onto stage as Caitlyn was rushed up to her VIP seat on a special balcony.

**So, I didn't quite get ALL the reviews I was hoping for on the last chapter, but some is better than none, right? Hey, does anyone know whats going on with the OCRAs? 'Cause I'm utterly confused. Well, anyway, please review!!!**


	19. But, how do you know?

The first concert of the tour was a hit! The guys were getting wonderful reviews and all was well. They were so in demand that a special second show was being played the next day. It meant sacrificing a bit of their free time, but it was worth it for the fans.

Since the concert wasn't until 8 PM, they had the rest of the day free. Since they were in the boy's hometown they decided to pay a visit to the Gray's house.

They drove to the house in a smaller car, rather than the tour bus to be inconspicuous. Caitlyn sat in the back seat with Nate and Shane. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"You'll be fine, Caity," Nate whispered into her ear.

Caitlyn looked up at him apprehensively.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he responded with a smile.

Caitlyn nodded and turned her gaze back to the window. She thought about what she was wearing. Sarah had helped her out; she was wearing a simple green spring dress with a cute pair of flats and a nice cardigan. She wasn't too sure if it was too formal, or too casual.

Jason suddenly turned off the main road and into a small suburban area. Caitlyn gulped as they finally drove up a side road which led to a modern styled house that was quite big.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Shane laughed hopping out of the car and looking back at the sprinkle of paparazzi that was waiting just outside the gate that surrounded the property.

"They even follow you home?" Caitlyn asked annoyed.

"Yup. They really don't have any lives!" Nate joked. "They just follow ours 24/7"

The second they guys and Caitlyn reached the front porch, the door flew open and a middle-aged, brown curly haired women appeared.

"Hi, Mommy!" Jason exclaimed throwing his arms around his mother.

"Hi, Jasy!" the women smiled, before kissing Shane's and Nate's cheek and giving them quick hugs.

Caitlyn stood behind the three boys awkwardly.

"And you," Mrs. Gray said addressing Caitlyn. "Must be the Caitlyn, I hear _so _much about!"

Mrs. Gray enveloped Caitlyn in a hug as well. It was oddly comforting, hugging this motherly stranger. It felt more comfortable and right then the cheek kisses Caitlyn had received from her mother.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Gray," Caitlyn smiled kindly.

"Oh, forget the formalities. Call me Denise!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Caitlyn and Denise turned just in time to see a blur of color topple over onto Nate, who was closest to the open door.

"Hey Frank!" Nate laughed out as he hugged the boy who had been the blur.

"Hi Nate!" the little boy smiled, before jumping into each of his other brother's arms.

Caitlyn smiled watching Nate, Jason, and Shane converse with their little brother. They really were quite sweet with young children.

"Who's she?" Frankie suddenly asked from behind Nate's legs. He had just seemed to notice her.

"That's Caitlyn!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"Why's she here?" he asked, his tone still a little cold.

"She's our friend Frankie…" Shane explained.

"And Caitlyn's my girlfriend," Nate smiled holding out his hand to grab onto Caitlyn's.

______________------------------------_________________

Caitlyn and the guys had been and the Gray's house for 2 hours now, and Frankie was warming up to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, wanna go push me on the swing before dinner?" Frankie asked, jumping up and down while holding Caitlyn's hand.

"You don't have to do that…" Nate smiled.

"No, it's fine," Caitlyn assured Nate. "I'd love to Frankie!"

The two set off, out the back door and made their way to the tire swing, which hung from a big tree in the yard.

As Caitlyn helped Frankie up and began pushing him, Frankie silently thought to himself.

"…Caitlyn?" Frankie said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like Nate?"

Caitlyn blushed and stuttered a bit before answering.

"Well, Nate's a really sweet guy. He's funny, nice, handsome, and thoughtful. He is just an all around wonderful person," she answered.

"Oh," Frankie didn't seem satisfied though. "But, do you love him?"

"Perhaps…" Caitlyn smiled.

"How do you know?" he asked. "That you love someone, I mean."

"Well, it's hard to explain…" Caitlyn said, perplexed by the young boys difficult query. "I guess…it's just a feeling. You love your brothers, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, how do you feel about them?"

"Well…I just want to be around them all the time. And I'd be super sad if they ever got really hurt…or if they stopped talking to me. And I always think about them. 34/7!"

"I think you mean 24/7," Caitlyn laughed lightly. "But, the way you feel about your brothers…that's what love feels like. When and if, you ever feel like that with a girl…you're bound to be in love."

"Thanks Caitlyn!" Frankie exclaimed jumping off the swing and hugging Caitlyn.

"No problem!"

______________------------------------_________________

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah Frankie?" Nate looked up from his plate of food.

It was dinner and everyone was sitting around the table eating.

"I asked Caitlyn was love was earlier. And she told me… so I was wondering, do you love Caitlyn? 'Cause she loves you," Frankie stated innocently.

Both Nate and Caitlyn instantly turned bright red. Nate began stuttering and Caitlyn looked down at her lap.

"Uh…well…you see…I…Uh," Nate was speechless.

"Nate, its fine. You don't need to say anything," Caitlyn whispered to Nate.

Nate looked over at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He gulped and in doing so swallowed most of his fear.

"No, I do Caity," Nate whispered back. "I do love Caitlyn, Frankie," Nate said louder this time so everyone could hear him.

Caitlyn blushed again and smiled over at him. Nate grabbed her free hand under the table and squeezed it affectionately.

______________------------------------_________________

"Well, we gotta go Mom," Shane said hugging his mother. "Sound check's in half an hour."

"Of course sweetie," She said hugging him back.

"But you'll be at the show later on tonight. Right?"

"Of course Jason," Mr. Gray assured him.

"See you guys later," Nate said kissing his Mom on the cheek and hugging his Dad and brother.

"It was so wonderful to meet you Caitlyn, dear," Mrs. Gray said, enveloping Caitlyn in a hug. "I haven't seen Nathan this happy in a long time. Thank you."

"It was great meeting you too, Denise. And thank you too, for your son I mean…" Caitlyn smiled.

______________------------------------_________________

As Caitlyn and the guys drove away from the house Nate looked down at Caitlyn.

"They really like you, you know," he told Caitlyn.

"I really like them as well"

**_So sorry for the super long wait for this. But I've been on vacation and super busy. I didn't really like this chapter, it felt too choppy, but oh well. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!?! {;_**


	20. You gunna forgive her?

Months of crazy touring had passed since Caitlyn had first met Frankie and the guys' parents. She had gotten used to the constantly changing schedules and learned to deal with jet lag, but she had to admit, it was taking a lot out of her. Caitlyn was perplexed at how easily the guys seemed to transition from city to city, time zone to time zone as if nothing had happened. They made it look effortless compared to Caitlyn, and they were putting in more effort.

Tanya had piled on the homework to Nate and Caitlyn for sure. Caitlyn was drowning in it, even with her high IQ level. She had no idea how her boyfriend was even able to function, let alone hold a 79 average, tour the world, and wake at 4 every morning.

Life was so busy for Caitlyn she had even forgotten about the email she had sent to Krysten, and hadn't received a reply from. Until one Wednesday as she spent a rare, lazy day in front of the television on the bus with Nate.

They were on the couch and Caitlyn was curled up next to Nate with her laptop resting next to her.

_BEEP BEEP_

Caitlyn sat up and picked up her laptop which was beeping, signaling a new email. It said it was from Krysten. Caitlyn stopped breathing, unsure of whether she should read or delete the message.

'What's wrong?' Nate asked looking away from the television.

'I got an email…from Krysten,' Caitlyn said emotionlessly.

'Oh… Read it,' Nate encouraged.

Caitlyn clicked the message and it instantly opened up.

_Caitlyn,_

_Sorry it's taken me months to answer your email. I just didn't know what to say…. I feel really about things too. I'm sorry I was so rude and pushy towards you. I don't know what came over me. I just went to high school, and it intimidated me. I know it didn't change you, but it still scared you enough to hide what you liked. You were just as wrong as I was. We're both cowards. If you don't agree, I'm sorry you feel that way. I can't believe you're on tour wit Connect 3 right now! That's amazing! I am really sorry, Cait. I didn't ever mean for any of this to happen. I don't wanna lose you as a best friend. Please forgive me,_

_Krys_

By the end of the email Caitlyn was speechless. Nate, who read over Caitlyn's shoulder, was the first to speak.

'You gunna forgive her?'

'I have to… she is my best friend. I do sorta, kinda still love her,' Caitlyn said quietly.

'In a friendly way though, right?'

'Nate,' Caitlyn sighed, not in the mood for joking.

'Sorry'

Caitlyn went back to her home page and clicked a black email.

_Alright Krys, _

_I forgive you. And I guess you are pretty right. And I do miss you a lot. Can we please just put this whole mess behind us? _

_So, how's town been? I'm pretty glad to be outta that boring hell hole, nothing to do there. Is everyone alright? How's school? _

_I'm doing fine. I'm seeing more of our country then I ever thought I would, faster then I ever thought I would. I'm making lots of friends and learning about the whole business and everything. _

_I miss you, miss talking to you. Please reply soon…_

_Cait_

Caitlyn bit her lip, unsure of whether or not she should send it. She gulped before hitting send, hoping she would get her old best friend back.


	21. What did they want?

A month had passed since Caitlyn had received the email from Krysten. Now, it was almost daily that Caitlyn would wake to a brand new message from her. They had gotten back to talking, finding their way back to their deep friendship.

They weren't as close as they once were, because of the obvious distance problems, but at least they had someone to talk to.

Caitlyn had really opened up to Krysten. She let her into Caitlyn and the guy's daily lives. Caitlyn knew she could trust Krysten with the things she told her and felt comfortable doing so.

'Hey,' Nate said collapsing on the couch next to Caitlyn, where she was writing a new email to Krysten.

'Hi,' she responded as Nate kissed her cheek.

'Whatcha up to?'

'Emailing Krys…' Caitlyn stated, looking back down at the lap top screen in front of her. 'You?'

'Oh, nothing much…' Nate smirked. 'Just got off the phone with some label execs though…' Nate teased.

'What did they want?' Caitlyn asked, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation. This made Nate smile.

'Well, you know our new single coming out in two weeks?' Caitlyn nodded. 'We are making a music video for it next week.

'Oh, cool,' Caitlyn's interested dropped.

'And you're going to be in it.'

'What?!?' Caitlyn exclaimed.

'Mhm… You're gonna play me love interest,' Nate said smiling.

'Oh really?' Caitlyn smirked making her way over to Nate. He nodded.

'And we have to kiss, I hear…'

'Well then, we should probably practice for the camera,' Caitlyn joked, closing the space between the two.

'Ew! That's enough!' Shane exclaimed walking into the room, causing Caitlyn and Nate to break apart.

'Shane, you're an ass!' Nate groaned, standing up and glaring at his brother.

'I do try…'

Caitlyn shook her head and laughed at the two, deciding she may as well get back to the email.

_Krys,_

_You'll never believe it, but Im going to be in the next C3 video! Im soo excited! I'll make sure to send you tons of pics and I'll try and get an advanced copy of it for you! Ahh! Im soo freaking out right now!_

_Miss you tons, _

_ Cait_

**So that was a pretty shitty, filler chapter but ohh well! I felt the need to update since I haven't done so in like a month! Ugh, im sorry. But school just started and im crazy busy with work. So please review, it will make me happier!**


End file.
